What happens in Carentan doesnt stay in Carentan
by WAG2002
Summary: While in Carentan WIll and Helens relathionship changes. What will there friends think back at THe Sanctuary. What happens with Druit and Tesla show up on a very important day? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Sanctuary Helen/Will fic so i hope you like it_

* * *

><p>Will and Helen had been stuck in Carentan for almost two weeks now and despite there constant work they were no closer to finding a way out. When it became clear that leaving was not as easy as it looked the barrier Will had erected to keep his feeling for Magnus under control began toweaken.<p>

"Bloody Hell" Helen shouted as Will came in to the makeshift lab.  
>"Can I help? Do you need anything?"<br>"A computer, proper pen and paper, hell even a slide rule" she almost shouted at him.

Will placed a hand on her shoulder to cal her "what about a hug?" he offered. He didn't know why he had said that, it just sort of slipped out. He was ready to apologise when Helen spoke "Actually Will, that would be really nice" she put down the pen and stood.

Will wrapped his arms around her, Helen relaxed into his embraced and realised just how tense she had become"

"We will figure this out Helen" he said rubbing her back, Magnus looked at Will "I think that's one of the first times you've called me Helen"  
>"Is that alright?" he asked a little nervious.<br>"It is my name."  
>Will smiled at her "and it's a beautiful name to go with a beautiful lady"<p>

The smile on Helens face slowly faded and she looked deep into Wills eyes, there was something there she hadn't seen before, or something she hadn't wanted to see before.

"We should get dinner" Will said breaking the silence but not his eye contact with Helen.

Helen nodded and stepped out of Wills embrace. Will, however was not so willing to loose contact, he offered Helen his hand which she gladly took and together they headed to dinner.

* * *

><p>It was becoming clearer to Helen that Williams feelings for her were stronger than she had first thought. The surprise for her was that she welcomed these feelings and soon found herself returning them.<p>

She had always had a soft spot for Will, that was one of thea reasons she had invited him to join The Sanctuary. She did have personal rules about relathionships with co-workers howver, she had lived long enough to know that it would only lead to heartbreak, usually hers. But, they weren't at the Sanctuary and who knew when they would get back there. Helen was well aware of the time restraints involved in solving the problem of the time dilation bubble, yet it was becoming harder to hide her feelings for Will. And if she was honest with herslef she didnt really want to hide anymore.

Perhaps she should just relax and let nature takes its cause? And if nature wanted her to be with Will who was she to go against nature.

* * *

><p>The days soon turned in to week, the weeks in to months and everyday Will and Helen grew closer. It was on the eve of there 70th day there that it happened. Will went to get Helen from the lab as he usually did at this time of day, but today was different.<p>

"You ready?" Will asked as he strolled up to Helens desk.  
>"I could eat" she said looking up to see will standing directly in front of her, flowers in his hand. "What did I do to deserve this?"<br>"Nothing" he said smiling.

Helen knew there was something Will wasn't telling her, but she'd let him have his fun. "Thank you for the flowers" she said taking them and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that all I get?"  
>"Cheeky"<p>

Will pouted something he knew Helen could not resist. Helen shook her head, but smiled, and did what felt natural, she kissed him on the lips and waited for his response, which, of course was to kiss her back. "Happy Anniversary" he said.

"Really? Are we teenagers all of a sudden? Since when has 60 days together constituted an anniversary?"  
>"Since I am dating the most amazing woman I have ever met. Know, how about that dinner?"<p>

Instead of going to the normal communal eating area Will escorted Helen to a secluded table and chairs laid with candles and flowers.

"This is beautiful, Will"

Will took her hand and escorted her to her chair "my lady" he said pulling a chair out for her.  
>Not that Helen didn't appreciate all this, and she did, but she still couldn't shake the feeling there was something he wasn't telling her.<br>The meal was wonderful, the best meal they had had since they had come to Carentan.  
>"Now I know something's wrong"<br>"Not wrong Helen" Will began "Right. Something feels so right when I'm with you. I don't know if we will ever get out of here, but I need to tell you, no, ask you something"  
>"We will get out of here Will, we have to"<br>"I know" he smiled "if anyone can do it Doctor Helen Magnus can" Will stood from his chair and removed a small package from his trouser pocket "Over the past couple for years you have shown me more things than I ever thought existed and for that I thank you." Will knelt at Helens side "Now let me show you how wonderful our live could be together. Helen, will you marry me?"

For the first time in a long time Helen was speechless. There was so many things she could say; I don't date co-workers (although technically thats what they had been doing of late), I can spend my life with you but you can't spend yours with me (although she could change that with source blood, if she wanted to), what would the others say, what about Abby, the list of excuses, and answeres was endless but looking into Wills eyes there was only one thing she could say.

"Yes"  
>"Really?"<br>"Don't sound so surprised" she laughed.  
>"This is for you" he said handing her the small box. "Its not a lot, but it's the best I can do at the moment"<br>Helen unwrapped the green leaf tied with a flower "its beautiful Will, do I have to put it on myself?"  
>"I can do that" he lifted the intricate ring and placed it on her left hand.<p>

Will had spent the last two days making this engagement ring for Helen. He had found a small decretive pebble and polished it until it gleamed like a precious stone. Next he had taken several pieces of wire, too small to be useful for anything, and intertwined them to hold the stone.

"It's getting late we should probably get some sleep" Will said standing up and offering Helen his hand.  
>"Why Doctor Zimmerman are you trying to get me into bed?" Helen said smiling.<br>"Always" he smiling back at her.

They walked hand in hand to the main street of Carentan to see most of the village waiting for them.  
>"So?" Ravi asked.<br>Will held up Helens hand so everyone could see the ring. Everyone cheered and congratulated the happy couple.

* * *

><p>It had only been a couple of weeks since there engagement but both Helen and Will wanted to get married sooner rather than later. There relationship had grown and blossomed here and it seemed right that the wedding take place here.<p>

As the eldest person in the village Ravi was to perform the ceremony. The villagers had worked hard to make a suit for Will, well it was more of a slightly smarter pair of trouser, shirt and a waistcoat. Helens dress was ivory and simply decorated with fresh flowers. The ceremony itself was simple and to the point.

"We are gathered her today to join in marriage this man and this woman" Ravi began "marriage should not be undertaken in to light, and knowing you both as I do I know you would have thought about this decision. I am proud to perform this ceremony for you both" He looked at Helen "Do you Helen Magnus take William Zimmerman as your wedding husband?"  
>"I do" Helen replied, smiling at Will,<br>"William, do you take Helen as you wife?"  
>"I do" he replied with a smile so wide it hurt his cheeks.<br>"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Ravi said to the applause of everyone present "you may kiss the bride"  
>"gladly" Will said placing a kiss on Helens lips that was filled with promise and passion.<p>

* * *

><p>A month had passed since there simple wedding and things were back to normal, well as normal as things got in Carentan. Will and Helen continued to work on how to break the time buble and Will continued to make sure Helen ate. The only real difference was that Helen actually took a break to eat and went to bed with her new husband instead of working all night.<p>

Then that day came they had waited 263 days for. It was time to go home. Ravi came to get them "there's a crowd in the street, I told them you would speak to them"  
>"Alright, we'll go through the basement" Helen replied. The villagers were not happy with breaking the time bubble, after all they would all die. Not die exactly just cease to exist.<p>

Will and Magnus headed to a safe place ready to activate the device, only to be interrupted by Ravi with the villages following close behind. Josie was pointing a gun at them and Will could tell by the anger in her eyes that she would use it.

"Josie don't do this" Will begged  
>"Who the hell are you to say who lives and who dies?"<p>

Will could understand her pain, but to save the lives of billions of people this had to be done. He looked down at Helen, at his wife, without Carentan they would not be married but the entire world depended on the breaking this bubble so Helen did the only logical thing, she pushed the button.

What happened next was a bit of a blur, Helen heard the shot, saw Ravi move, saw Will move then saw blinding white light.

* * *

><p>Helen awoke in a hospital bed, she turned to see Will in a bed to her left, he had been awake a while.<br>"We made it" Will said, happy to be home but a little sad at loosing the live he had created with Helen.  
>Helen looked to her right "Ravi didn't" Will added, knowing what Helen was thinking.<br>"Anyone else?"  
>Will shook his head "after the reset we were found in a field. Kate said something about an airstrike that was called off at the last second, but, I was still pretty groggy, I could've dreamt that."<p>

Helen signed, there was so many things running round her brain right now.  
>"They had a million questions but I told them to let you sleep"<br>"Thank you" she signed looking at the man that she had married just over a month ago, or was that minuets ago, or at all?  
>"But now we need to get to work, something or someone is behind what happened in Carentan, I feel it in my gut"<br>"You're not blaming you're self are you?" Will asked a little angry that Helen had seemed to have forgotten about 'them'.  
>"Unit I know differently"<br>Will nodded slightly he felt for her "we will get to the bottom of this"  
>"Will? Are you alright"<br>"I'm fine, nothing a little extra sleep wont cure" he said trying to smile.  
>"You know what I mean"<br>Will looked at her then "I know what you mean and I'm not sure"  
>"Oh" she said looking at the twin rings on her finger "Do you want these back?"<br>"No!" He almost shouted at her "unless you want to give them back?"

Helen tapped the edge of her bed to encourage Will to sit next to her, Helen took his hand in her "I will always remember the day you gave them to me and I will always treasure them, I'm very proud of what we did"  
>Will began to smile then "So does that mean we pick up were we left of?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.<p>

Helen began to lean forward so that she could once again kiss her husband, but the knock on the door interrupted them.

"Oh my God Will, are you alright? What happened? They told me you were in hospital? Are you alright" Abby babbled as she rushed towards Will.  
>"Abby? Hi, what are you doing here?"<br>"Kate phoned, said you been admitted for a concussion. What happened?" That's when she actually noticed Magnus was holding his hand "Doctor Magnus are you alright?"  
>Helen tried to smile "Yes thank you, a little tired but I'm fine, thank you for asking"<br>Will squeezed Helens hand before standing to look at Abby "Lets go for a walk"  
>"Okay" Abby said.<p>

Helen fell back on the bed immediately after Abby and Will left the room. She'd not realised how much she needed him, until the prospect of loosing him was presented to her.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you're safe" Abby said trying to hold Williams hand.<br>Will folded his hands across his chest "me to" he smiled "but there are things we need to talk about.  
>"Sounds serious"<br>"It is" Will said "and I'm not sure were to start"  
>"From the beginning?" Abby smiled "what happened in Carentan?"<br>"You know what The Sanctuary does?" Will asked, Aby nodded "well this was a little different, Helen and I got caught in a time bubble"  
>"Helen? Since when do you call Doctor Magnus Helen?" Abby was getting worried.<p>

Will subconsciously began playing with the ring on his figure "The time there moved faster than it did on the outside, one day here is, was one year there"

"Oh" Abby said as realisation struck her "Does that have something to do with that ring?" Tears began to fill her eyes  
>"Yes."<br>"That's why you call her Helen know isn't it?"  
>"Yes"<br>"How long were you in there?"  
>"For me, for us, it was just over 260 days"<p>

The tears fell down her cheeks "I'm not surprised really, ever since I have known you and Magnus I knew there was something going one"  
>"But that's is Abby, there wasn't, not until we went to Carentan, then something changed and we…"<br>"You found each other" Abby finished "I'm not angry Will, honesty. Just sad that what we had has to end, take care alright?"  
>"I'm sorry things turned out like this"<br>"Me to"

Will embraced Abby one last time before she turned and walked out his live. Will took a deep breath and headed back to his room, to Helen, to his wife and to his future

* * *

><p>Will took a deep breath before opening the door<p>

"Hi"  
>"Were have you been" Kate said "doctor says you and The Doc can go home"<br>"Really?" he said looking at Helen.  
>"I might have had a little something to do with it" Helen said, despite the fact that she was a doctor and had spend many a night working in hospitals she hated being a patient.<br>Will just smiled he couldn't wait to get back to The Sanctuary back his bed.  
>"Magnus says Abby was here? Were she go" Henry asked.<br>"Bit of a long story" he said looking at Helen who suddenly seemed very said "We sort of broke up"  
>"Oh dude, I'm sorry" Henry said.<br>"That's ok, it was for the best"  
>"Really?" Helen asked a little more cheerfully that she should "You two seemed good together" she said trying to sound disappointed but unable to hide the smile that crept across her face.<br>"Really" Will smiled back at her "can't help the way I feel"

Kate and Henry left the room so that Helen and Will could get dressed ready to head home.

"You know I really am sorry about you and Abby" Helen said, she really had liked Abby.  
>"I know and I appreciate it, but I don't think my wife would like me having a girlfriend" he said smilling.<br>"I can honestly say that she really won't have liked it"

They spent the next few minuets getting dressed in silence.

"Were do we go from here?" Will asked as they were about to leave.  
>"Home, Will that's were"<br>Will sat on one of the beds "I want to make this work, I want to live up to those vows I made to you, but I need your help Helen, I cant do this alone"  
>Helen sat next to him and held his hand "I know, me to. But it's not like it was in France we have others to think about here"<br>"I know"  
>"I can see two ways of doing things"<br>"Option A"  
>"The first option would be to walk out of here hand in hand and see how long it takes that lot out there to work things out. Show them how much we care for each other"<br>Will liked that option "so that would mean we move in together?"  
>Helen smiled "yes"<br>"So you would move to my quarters?" Will said testing his theory.  
>"No"<br>"No?"  
>"you would move to mine, its much bigger and i have slighly more persessions than you"<br>WIll just smilled, he had an idea thats what she would say "Option B?"  
>"Option B would be to start from the beginning, let the others see our relationship evolve" Helen said, not her favourite option.<br>"It would be less of a shock to them that way"  
>"it would"<br>"but…"  
>"But?"<br>"I don't want to start from the beginning, it took being trapped in a time bubble with you to get this far and I don't particularly want to do that again"  
>"Good point" Helen said smiling "so option A it is"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside in the corridor "Did you notice the ring on Wills finger?" Kate asked.<p>

"Can't say I did" Henry replied "I did notice one on Magnus though"  
>"Really? Think it means anything?"<br>"Don't know"  
>"What finger is Magnus wearing her ring?" Kate asked<br>"Ring finger, left hand"  
>"Same as Wills"<br>"Could just be a coincidence"  
>"Suppose" Kate said "Do you think they'll ever tell us what happened?"<p>

The door opened then and out walked Magnus and Will, Will was carrying both his and Magnus' bag.

"Let's get you too checked out of this place, shall we?" Henry said.  
>"Now that sounds like a plan" Will replied "where's Biggie?"<br>"Waiting downstairs in the van" Kate replied "couldn't really bring him in here now could we?"  
>"Good point" Helen said "do you mind if you take our bags down while we check out, we'll meet you at the van"<br>Will handed the bags to Henry "thanks dude"

The parties went there separate ways for now at least.

"I think they know" William said "I can see it in Henrys face, he knows something is different"

Helen gave his hand a pull, forcing them to stop, she placed a hand on his cheek "stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles"  
>"He's my friend Helen, I don't want to loose that"<br>"I know and I am sure that he and everyone else will be happy for us"

They shared a smile before finishing the short walk to the nurse's station.

"You do know if you were anyone else I would insist on you staying in over night" Doctor Reid said addressing his two patients.  
>"Thank you Doctor and we appreciate it" Helen said<br>"Just sign these and you're free to go"

* * *

><p>The ride from the hospital to the Sanctuary was filled with question.<br>"So guys" Henry began "What's it like to be back?"  
>"Honestly? It is a little strange, its amazing how quickly you adapt to a life without technology" Helen replied "It was a much simpler life"<br>"It certainly was" Will said catching Helens eye.  
>"Sounds like your going to miss it" Kate said<br>"In a way I will, although I am looking forward to a good shower, plumbing wasn't really one of Carentan strong points"  
>Helen laughed "a good bath would be nice"<p>

* * *

><p>Biggie turned of the engine and everyone climbed out the van, Helen stumbled and automatically reached for Will.<br>"You okay?" he asked her  
>"Fine, just a little dizzy."<br>"You sure you shouldn't still be hospital?"  
>"Stop worrying"<br>Will whispered in her ear "its sort of my job now" he said, this made Helen smile.  
>"You two relax, I'll make dinner, see you all in the dinning room one hour" Biggie said as he took the bags and headed inside The Sanctuary.<p>

Henry and Kate wondered of to do what ever things they needed to do, which left Will alone with Magnus.

"You sure you're all right? You do look a little pale"  
>"Complements will get you everywhere" she said sarcastically "its just a little stomach cramp, I'll be fine, nothing a good meal, and a hot bath and a good night sleep won't fix"<p>

They walked together, hand in hand through the halls of the great building. It never failed to impress Will that he got to live here in a building with so much history.

Helen had another dizzy spell, but this time she fainted. Will scooped her up into his arms and rushed her to the infirmary. Thankfully he passed Henry on the way who was more than willing to help find out what was wrong with The Doc.

Helen stirred from her unconscious state to see four worried faces before her.

"You fainted" Biggie said almost laughing.  
>"I do not faint"<br>"You do now" said Henry "just be grateful Will caught you"  
>Helen smiled at Will<br>"I ran some blood tests" Wil said "you should see this" Will said handing her a clip board with her results on it. The emotion in his voice did not go unnoticed by Helen.

Helen took the clipboard and reviewed the results, twice. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at will "I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
>"It's not your faults, I never even thought about it"<br>"Why would you? It hadn't occurred to me either, but it doesn't mean it can't happen again, if you wanted it to?"  
>Will stepped even closer to her "I'd never even thought about it, not until just now, but only if its what you want as well"<br>Helen thought about it for a moment "yes, I think it is" she smiled.

Will wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a soft kiss in her thick dark hair.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here" a very confused Kate said.

Will sat on the bed next to Helen, holding her hand "its very simple really" Helen began "You see Will and I got married, its been a little over four weeks for us and while we were in Carentan I became pregnant" her voice becan to shake "but I didn't realise that until just now. These results show that I have lost the baby"

"oh Magnus I'm sorry" Kate said sound truly sorry for her boss and friend. "Wait a minuet, did you say you got married?"  
>Helen looked at Will, it was his turn to answer "We were working so hard to get back, to break the time bubble that we hardly saw anyone else, to start with anyway. Then we began to relax a bit more and we grew closer"<p>

"I'd say"  
>"Henry!"<br>"Sorry Doc" Henry replied "go on with the story Will"  
>"As I was saying we grew closer and things changed between us, not sure when exactly but it felt right so one evening I proposed"<br>"and I accepted" Helen added with a smile  
>"Well then, I guess congratulations?" Kate seemed happy for them, Henry on the other had not so much.<br>"Why? You had Abby, why would you do this to me" He said before storming out the room  
>"Henry wait" will shouted as he ran after his friend.<p>

Helen, Biggie and Kate could do nothing but watch the scene unfold on the other side of the glass.

"Henry please, talk to me"  
>"I don't think I can Will, you know what Magnus means to me"<br>"I didn't think you thought of Helen like that?"  
>"Since when have you called her Helen?" Henry felt odd saying her first name, it had always been Magnus of Doc.<p>

Will was getting angry now, and he didn't want to be angry at his friend, it wasn't his fault "Since I told her I loved her, since I married her" Will took a deep breath "why can't you be happy for me, for us?"  
>Henry looked at Magnus through the glass, even from this distance he could tell she was upset with them arguing "She's been like a mother to be man, she's always been there for me"<br>"I get it, I really do. She saved me as well you know." Will smiled at his wife "she really is an incredible woman, don't you think she deserves to be happy?"  
>Henry thought for a moment, Magnus had gone through a lot in the past few years and if any one deserved happiness it was her "yes she does, I just never thought it would be with you"<p>

"Me neither dude, me neither"  
>"You know the worst thing about this?" Henry said "I owe the Big Guy $20"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>Henry began to laugh "shortly after you started working here Biggie started a sweep stake on how long it would take you and Magnus to hook up"<br>"So you're not really angry that Helen and I are together it's the fact you lost a bet?"  
>Henry looked sheepish "No? Listen dude I want Magnus to me happy and if you're the one that does that fine, just keep things professional in public alright?"<br>"Alright"


	2. Chapter 2

"So Helen, what do you think?" he asked one evening as they lay in bed.  
>"It's a wonderful idea Will"<br>"but?"  
>Helen smiled "you know me so well, but, is now the right time?"<br>"Things have been pretty quiet around here, I think know is the perfect time"  
>"It could just be the calm before the storm"<br>Will moved so he could see her face "if you don't want to, if…"  
>"If what? If I've changed my mind about us? My dearest William would you still be here, in my bed if I had?"<br>They shared a smile "I suppose not." Will kissed his wife "We'll start planning tomorrow"  
>Helen relaxed into Wills warm embrace "I can't wait"<p>

* * *

><p>The day was set and plans were put into motion. Despite Helens protests a theme had been chosen and Kate and Henry were more than willing to assist in the preparation. It wasn't long before Helen got carried away with the planning and she had to admit to herself that she actually rather enjoyed it.<p>

That morning everything that could go wrong did go wrong. There was a minor power cut, some of the abnormals in the SHU escaped and the caterer cancelled. Thankfully Henry got the power back up in record time; with everybody's help all Abnormals were returned to there habitats and Helen called an old friend to help with the food preparations.

Helen needed some space, this was meant to be a happy day, not a running round after creatures day, she headed to her office with a pot of tea. She had just sat at her desk when there was another power cut. Will stood in the doorway and watched as Helen sighed heavily.

"We will get through today" he said as he approached her desk and began massaging her shoulders. "I know" she smiled "it just that…"  
>"My my what have we got here" Tesla said interrupting the intimate moment.<br>"Bloody hell Nikola, still not learnt to knock" Helen said standing up from her chair.  
>"Now Helen, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"<br>Helen moved from behind the desk "what are you doing her?" she said folding her arms across her chest; she did not need this today.  
>"Dear Johnny and I have been tracking an abnormal we thought you should know about"<br>"Druit's here? Great just great" Will said storming out the room passing Druit in the doorway "William" he said in acknowledgment, Will continued down the hallway without looking back.  
>"Aw the youth of today" Druit said as he joined Nikola Tesla in Helens office.<p>

"How'd you get in?" Helen said, she was not impressed.  
>"Why was you're security down?"<br>"We've been having problems all morning"  
>"Perhaps I can help" Tesla offered<br>"What do you want Nikola?"  
>"Can't I help a friend in need?"<br>"Um...sorry to interrupt this little…um…reunion but the cake has arrived" Henry said from the other side of the room "were do you want it"  
>Helen looked at the time "they're early, put it the library and turn the air conditioning on, I don't want the icing melting"<br>"Ok…and…Will wants a word, he's in your…"  
>"That's ok Henry," she smiled at him "I know were to find him"<br>"Nikola has offered to help with the power outage situation, if that is alright with you Henry?"  
>Henry pouted slight "fine"<p>

Nikola bowed his head at Helen before following Henry out the door.

"John, if you'll excuse me I need to find Will"  
>"Don't you want to know about this abnormal Tesla and I have been tracking?"<br>Helen sighed "is it dangerous?"  
>"More mischievous than dangerous, might have something to do with problems you are having here"<br>"Not all of them" she said under her breath.

John took a step closer to her "Helen, are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine, but I need to go talk to Will"<br>"What has the young protégé done know?" he said almost teasingly.  
>"Nothing you need to know about"<p>

* * *

><p>Will was in the only place he knew he wouldn't be disturbed, his quarters. More importantly it was his and Helens quarters. Before they had moved in together he had been like most of the other 'life ins' having his own bedroom with en suite bathroom, now he shared Helens private quarters. There was a small sitting room with a sofa and an open fire, a very large bedroom complete with four poster bed, a small second bedroom that had once been Ashley's nursery but was now Wills Den and a bathroom with the biggest bath Will had ever seen.<p>

"Hey" Helen said as she opened the door to there bedroom "you alright?"  
>"Honestly Helen, I'm not sure"<br>"Know who's having doubts?"

Will, who had been laying on the bed, sat up "not about us"  
>"That's good" Helen sat on the edge of the bed "Then what is it?"<br>"Power cuts I can handle, chasing crazies down the corridors I can handle, but psycho ex-fiancés? That's a little too much to take today"  
>"You're worried about what John will say" It wasn't a question, it was written all over his face.<br>"When your ex is Jack The Ripper? Yes"

Helen signed "you have nothing to worry about, he wouldn't dare try anything"

"That's easy for you to say"  
>"You don't know him like I do, he would never try anything here"<p>

Will moved closer to her "you're telling me he won't go crazy when he finds out? I know I would"  
>"I could always lock him in the SHU?" Helen said half in jest.<br>"Now that's not a bad idea"  
>"William!"<br>"Sorry" he said putting his hands up "I just know what it would do to me to find out the woman I love is married to someone else"  
>"But you will never have to find out" she said smiling reassuringly at him "we have four hours before we have to be ready"<br>Will placed an arm around her waist, dragging her body close to his "I can think of something to pass the time"

"Magnus? You in there" Henry shouted from the main door "Alfredos is here"  
>"Hold that thought" Helen said to will "it appears out caterer is here"<br>"You got Alfredos to cater?"  
>"You can thank me later" she said kissing Will passionately before heading out the room.<p>

Will fell back on the bed, "this woman is going to be the death of me" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Helen walked back into her office, a smile spread across her face, were Tesla, Druit, Kate and Henry were waiting.<br>Telsa, glass of red wine in hand said "What's got you smiling like the Cheshire cat?"

"You don't want to know" Henry injected.  
>"Curiouser and curiouser"<br>"Someone's been reading Lewis Caroll again" Helen said not able to loose the smile on her face.  
>"What can I say? I'm feeling nostalgic"<p>

Kate and Henry shared a look, followed by a giggle.

"What's got you two laughing?" Will said finally joining the group.  
>"Nothing, just talking about Lewis Caroll" Kate said.<br>"What a splendid man he was" Tesla added.  
>"Why doesn't it surprise me you knew him" Will said to Helen.<br>"We both matriculated Oxford, twenty years apart mind you, but our paths did cross from time to time" Helen said.

Unconsciously Will and Helen had moved to stand next to each other, both leaning against Helens desk.

"Shall we get down to business?" Druit said.  
>"What business?"<br>"John and Nikola have been tracking an Abnormal with a particular penchant for mischief"  
>"you mean like an imp?"<br>"Yes Will" she smiled "just like an imp"  
>"Only if imps are six feet tall, can blend manipulate there surrounds" Druit added "we really should discuss catching this creature."<br>"Is it really that important, cant it wait until tomorrow?" Will asked.

Druit was getting impatient "We tracked it to the Old City then it vanished and we thinks it's found its way here"  
>"It would explain the power cuts we've been experiencing" Henry said "I can rig something so we can track it"<br>Helen looked at the time "can need to do all this in three hours?"  
>Kate, Will and Henry looked at each other then at Helen "not a problem"<br>"Got plans have we? Care to share" Tesla teased.  
>"Nikola can you help Henry? John, Kate make sure the SHU is secure and on backup power just in case and Will can you go find Biggie? Remember stay in touch, report anything suspicious"<br>"Scusi Magnus?" a small Italian man said from the far door "we are finished setting up the food in the library, you wish to check?"  
>"Grazie Gino" Helen patted Wills hand and smiled "can you do that?"<p>

Will just nodded and followed Gino out the door.  
>Helen straightened up "Let's get to work"<p>

* * *

><p>Henry and Tesla soon had a working gun and scanner that disrupted the light field that the 'imp' used as to camouflage itself. Although with the equipment they had to hand only three devices could be made, everyone met in Henry lab.<p>

"Biggie and Will you take one, Nikola stay with Henry, Kate you go with John"  
>"No offence Magnus but I've been stuck with him, once today don't make me do it again" Kate pleaded<br>"I'll do it" Will volunteered, if he was going to get over his fears he might as well face them head on.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"I'll be fine" he said smiling at her "I have a date later"  
>Helen smiled back at him "you better not be late either"<br>"Scouts honour"

It was becoming clear to John Druit that he was missing something, he just could quite figure out what exactly.

The teams split up each taking a floor in hopes of catching the creature before the evening festivities began.

"You and Helen seem very close" Druit said as he and Will walked the ground floor.  
>"We are"<br>"You know why she keeps you around don't you?"  
>"And prey tell, what would that be?"<br>"You make her feel young again"  
>"She is young"<br>"She is old enough to be your Great Grandmother"  
>Will was starting to get very angry "ever thought she might like me"<br>"Like you?" Druit began to laugh "why on earth would she think of you like that?"  
>"You meant when she could have someone like you?"<br>"Know that you mention it"  
>"Do you have any idea the heartache you have put her through in the last few years, the last few decades"<br>Now Druit was getting angry "don't tell me what I've done" he said pushing Will "don't you think I live with it every single day!"

"We've got the imp" Wills radio buzzed. "Malum Dryadalis" Will heard Magnus say in the distance, "yeah what Magnus said" Henry added  
>"Thanks Henry" Will replied "I'm, heading to your room, tell Helen I'll see her soon"<p>

Will turned away from Druit, now was not the time to get into an argument.  
>"Helen? Since when do you call her Helen?"<br>Will stopped still, he turned to face Druit "should you be going now?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I don't want you here"  
>"You don't want me here? Now isn't that a surprise. What if Helen wants me here?"<br>"And what makes you think she does?"  
>"That's enough!" Helen shouted "William I believe you have someplace to be? John? I suggest you go now"<br>"and miss the festivities? Never"  
>"What makes you think you're invited" Will said squaring up to the taller man<br>"Isn't that Helens call"  
>"Actually, It's just as much Wills as it is mine" Helen lowed her voice, trying to calm the situation "I don't think its something you should attend"<p>

Tesla joined the trio then "Now what would you three be discussing so violently?"  
>Helen took a deep breath and looked at Will "What if they promised to behave?"<br>Will took a step closer to her "they're you're oldest friends, and I use that term loosely" Will said casting a glance in the direction of Druit and Tesla "Its your call"  
>"Thank you Will"<br>"I should get changed. I'll see you soon" Will smiled and headed for Henrys room.  
>"John. Nikola. If you promise to behave and NOT cause a scene you may stay"<br>"And what prey tell are we staying for" Nikola asked.  
>"A wedding" Helen simply replied "The ceremony starts in an hour, and I need to get ready" Helen turned and left. She had no idea if they would be there or not and right now she didn't really care. She had a corset to put on.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for helping me Kate" Helen said as Kate laced up her corset.  
>"That's ok"<br>"You may pull the laces tighter"  
>"You sure? You need to breath"<br>"I am quite sure, don't forget this was once my daily attire" Helen looked at herself in the full length mirror. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she last wore these items of clothing, but there was something comforting about them.

"If you say so" Kate gave the laces another pull "There, that's it" Kate tied the laces and stood back "I always wondered what was under those big dresses"  
>"And know you now" Helen said "I have to admit that I have not missed these bloomers at all"<br>"They're, um, certainly interesting" Kate giggled.  
>"You're turn" Helen said holding up another pair of very frilly undergarments<br>Kate pulled a funny face "Well, this entire theme was your idea" Helen added.  
>"And your not going to let me forget it are you?"<br>"No"

* * *

><p>"Remind me to kill Kate after all this is over" Will said as he did up his waistcoat.<br>"Get in line mate; these long underpant, long jons or what ever the hell you call them are killing me"  
>"Thanks for being my best man"<br>"Not a problem dude, its my honour"  
>"I know this is hard for you"<br>"I got used to it a long time ago, besides I haven't seen Magnus smile this much in a long time."

The men continued to dress in silence.

"Are Tesla and Druitt going to be there?" Henry asked  
>"Don't know, I left that with Helen"<br>"Think they'll behave"  
>"They better"<br>"I've got your back dude"  
>"Thanks Henry, that means a lot"<br>"Beside we can always lock them in the SHU"  
>Will laughed "That's what Helen said"<p>

* * *

><p>John Druit and Nikola Tesla entered the formal dinning hall to discover they were two of only a select few guests invited to this wedding. There was nothing to say whos wedding it was but the room looked beautiful.<p>

The chairs had been arranged so that there was an aisle down the middle. At the end was an arch covered in pale pink and white flowers. Satin bows hung from the aisle chairs and a harpist played softly in the corner. The room was flooded with candle light.

"Is it me or have we gone back in time a century or so?"  
>"Helen did always look good in a corset" Druitt added with a smile.<br>"You need to sit" said The Big Guy from behind them "and behave" he added with a grunt.

The two gentlemen took there seats and watched as Biggie took up position under the flower arch.

The harpist started to play the wedding march and the congregation stood. John and Nikola watched as Henry and William walked down the aisled dressed exactly like they had stepped out of the 1880's

John and Nikola watched as the two young men took there places at the front of the aisle.

Next to walk down the aisle was Kate in a stunning pale pink Victorian dress complete with bustle and small train.

"Always thought Kate and Will had a thing going" John whispered to Nikola.

Kate smiled at Will as she neared the end, he did look rather dashing in his Morning Coat. She took a step to her left and turned to face back down the aisle. Everybody gaze followed hers, except Druitts, he was looking Wills face there was a look of pride there, a look of a man in love.

"Don't think Kates the one getting married Johnny boy"

Dressed in a stunning ivory and gold Victorian dress, her hair curled and pinned back of her face with her Cathedral length veil cascading down her back Doctor Helen Magnus made her grand entrance.

She knew the room was filled with friends and family, but she only had eyes for one man.

It wasn't until Helen was at his side that John noticed, she was beautiful and for a second he saw the young Oxford student he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Will extended his hand to her and she willingly took it never once loosing eye contact.

"When two souls find each other it is like a magnet pulling you closer to each other." Biggie began "Sometimes we need a nudge, sometimes we need a push, sometimes a time bubble but we must always trust in our hearts, for our hearts will never lead us wrong"

Helen handed her bouquet to Kate and took both of Wills hands in hers "William, you have been a part of my life for so long that I can not imagine my life without. Thank you for being patient with me, thank you for loving me and thank you for catching me when I fall" Helen smiled at Will, took the ring offered to her my Kate and slipped a ring on his finger. With her voice full of emotion she continued "As I promised you then I promise you now. I shall love you from now until the end of my days, no matter when that shall be"

"Helen, you have shown me more things than I ever thought possible. You have given me your respect and your heart. I promise to be there to catch you when ever you fall" Will took the ring from Henry, a exact copy of the one he had created in Carentan and slipped it on the Helens finger. "As I promised you then I promise you know, I shall love you from now until the end of my days"

Biggie took there joined hands in his "together as one and as one forever" he let go of there hands and looking at Will and simply said "kiss her"

Will smiled and once again kissed his wife to the cheers and wolf whistles of the congregation. The only one not to make a noise was John Druit who sat in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"Please join us in the library for a small reception" Helen said before she walked back down the aisle on Williams arm.

"You look very handsome" she whispered to him  
>"You know I used to fantasies about you in a corset"<br>"Really? Hope it lives up to the dream"  
>"In every single way"<p>

Druit stepped out in to the aisle, stopping the couple from passing "Helen? What is this?"  
>"Isnt that obvious" Will answered<br>"I was talking to Helen"  
>"John, this it not the time or the place, please move out of the way"<br>He looked in her eyes, was that fear? Was she afraid of him "I wont hurt you" he said.  
>"That's not what I'm worried about" she said holding on tighter to Will<br>"You're afraid I'd hurt him?" he said, he took a deep breath "is he what you really want"  
>"Yes"<br>"And he makes you happy? Like we were once?"  
>"Its not that easy" and for her it wasn't. John was a part of her past, the man she had fallen in love with had died he was injected with the Source Blood. That was something she had come to terms with a long time ago. "What we had was special but that was such a long time ago, you need to let go"<br>"Please answer my question" He wasn't so much angry anymore as sad, really truly sad at the thought he and Helen would never be together. A thought that had kept him going for so long.  
>"Yes" she said "I am happy"<p>

Druitt stepped closer to Will, gasped were heard, Henry and Biggie stepped closer to Will in case they were needed, but what John Druitt did next surprise everyone.

Offering William his hand he simply said "congratulations"  
>Will took his hand "thank you"<br>"But if you ever, ever, hurt her I will track you down and make you pay, painfully"  
>"I believe you" and he did.<br>"Thank you John" Helen said "will you join us for a drink?"  
>"Only if I may have a dance with the bride later?"<br>Helen looked at Will "I think that can be arranged"


End file.
